


Songs, Cats and Tweets: a multimedia Star Wars meet cute

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background GingerRose, Ben is a writer, F/M, Hux is a cat lover, Inspired by Music, Multimedia, Music, Rey is a Singer, Rose Tico is a writer, Social Media, Twitter, Video, Videos and pictures and Tweets are part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Four public Twitters,three friendships,two favorite hobbies,and a house-sitting job for Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Songs, Cats and Tweets: a multimedia Star Wars meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Advent Calendar day fourteen! 
> 
> *thinks about the upcoming TROS in silence*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this unusual spin on modern Reylo and GingerRose.

* _This work features four public Twitters that you can interact with if you would like! Your interactions may become a part of the second chapter._ *

Rey: [@ReyLovesToSING](https://twitter.com/REYlovestoSING)  
Ben: [@Chandrilateral](https://twitter.com/chandrilateral)  
Rose: [@lkaROSEnsummer](https://twitter.com/lkaROSEnsummer)  
Armitage: [@HuxAndMilly](https://twitter.com/HuxAndMilly)

\--------------------

Rey Abrams loves singing. It's one of the first things you will learn about her if you ever meet her.

  
Ben Solo hates writing. That's a large part of why he does it for a living.

Rose Tico loves writing. She writes about music for fun, and she writes about animal rights and human rights because it's one of the ways she tries to help herself and others make sense of a senseless world.

Armitage Hux loves his cat, Millicent.

Rey Abrams does a lot of different jobs in the times when music work is scarce. She is a trusted house-sitter and pet-sitter in the Jakku and Chandrila community.

Ben Solo's parents have a house in Chandrila, with dogs and cats and an old piano in it. Ben Solo's parents also wish he would visit them more often. Chandrila is NOT that big of a city, Benjamin.

Rose Tico and Rey Abrams are Music Friends. They love a lot of the same artists and composers. They go to concerts together. Rose has strong opinions on what makes a good musician (and what makes a good human being) and she's got a beloved guitar that once belonged to her sister, Paige.

Armitage Hux only kind of gets along with one person at work: Ben Solo.

Rey Johnson started posting piano and voice videos on Twitter this fall.

Ben Solo committed himself to doing NaNoWriMo (the national novel writing month) for the first time this November. He was hoping to find some joy in writing.

Rose Tico recently connected with a man named Armitage Hux, and she followed both his public Cat Twitter and his private Serious Thoughts Twitter.

Armitage Hux has an endless supply of cat pics, and a nearly endless supply of complaints.

  
\--------------------

_Now that you know our cast a little better, please visit them on Twitter. (Rey's account has the most posts so far!)_


End file.
